1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug assembly, and more particularly to a plug assembly for a xylophone resonator to allow a user to easily adjust positions of an annular disk to accomplish the objective of tune adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are generally two types of resonators, one is a cylindrical tube extending directly downward from a xylophone and the other is a cylindrical tube extending downward from the xylophone and having a bend formed on the cylindrical tube. The former is for a xylophone of a smaller scale and the latter is for a xylophone of a larger scale. In the past, each resonator needs an annular disk inside the resonator to adjust the tune of each key of the xylophone. As the differences in humidity, temperature and air density in places of performance, the tune of the keys changes. Then it is time for the user to adjust the positions of the annular disks in the resonators.
To those that have vertical cylindrical tubes, the user is able to easily to accomplish the objective of changing the positions of the annular disk. However, to those having bending cylindrical tubes, first the user is going to have difficulties trying to reach the annular disks. Then the user will have a hard time moving the annular disk inside each of the resonators. This is because each bending cylindrical tube has an opening located inside a limited space, which poses great difficulties to the user from reaching the annular disks. As a result, it takes a great deal of time for the user to accomplish the objective of tuning for the xylophone of a large scale.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved plug assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.